doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Palmera Record
Capitán General Ramón Freire 1330, Buenos Aires |servicios = Doblaje y subtitulado al español neutro y portugués brasileño Post-producción |pais_ubicacion = Argentina |estado = Activo }} Palmera Record es una empresa argentina especializada en el doblaje y subtitulado al español neutro y portugués brasileño. Dobla y subtitula películas y programas de televisión al español neutro y portugués brasileño. Sus estudios de grabación se encuentran ubicados actualmente en el número 1330 de la calle Ramón Freire, Buenos Aires. Servicios *Doblaje y/o Voice-over al español neutro y portugués brasileño *Subtitulado al español neutro y portugués brasileño *Mezcla en Dolby Surround y/o 5.1 *Creación y/o reconstrucción de M&E (Banda internacional de música y efectos) *Creación de gráficas Tiene la capacidad de mezclar el material en Dolby Surround y hacerlo compatible con Stereo, y en 5.1 (para DVD), al igual que la habilidad y experiencia para fabricar las Bandas Internacionales (Music & Effects Tracks) Sus servicios también pueden incluir la creación de gráficas al Español y Portugués para la apertura y cierre de los programas, títulos, etc. Todo hecho con calidad digital en NTSC o PAL. Palmera Record cuenta con equipos digitales Snell & Wilcox para realizar conversiones de norma PAL/NTSC y NTSC/PAL en Digi Beta, y los más avanzados y modernos sistemas digitales para modificar el ratio aspect de sus materiales. Con respecto al subtitulado, puede realizar subtitulado satelital, quemado (burnt-in subtitling) y closed captioning. También cuenta con una estación receptora satelital con la cual recibe los filmes de sus clientes para doblar o subtitular al español neutro y portugués brasileño. Clientes *20th Century Fox Television *BBC Worldwide *Cinecanal *Deutsche Welle *Discovery Communications *FOX *Fremantle Media *Hallmark *HBO *HIT Entertainment *Movie City *MTV Networks *Nelvana *RAI Radiotelevisione Italia *Sony Pictures *The Jim Henson Company *The Weinstein Company *TNT *Universal Studios Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Sony Pictures' Columbia Pictures, TriStar, Sony Pictures Classics y Screen Gems *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - doblada al español neutro *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - doblada al español neutro *¡Por fin solos! - doblada al español neutro *30 minutos o menos - doblada al español neutro *Alma de surfista - doblada al español neutro *Amigos con beneficios - doblada al español neutro *Anónimo - doblada al español neutro *Arena - doblada al español neutro *Asalto al camión blindado - doblada al español neutro *Asesino en casa - doblada al español neutro *Asi pasa cuando sucede - doblada al español neutro *Atormentado - doblada al español neutro *Barney's Version - doblada al español neutro *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella - doblada al español neutro *Buenas costumbres - doblada al español neutro *Carnage - doblada al español neutro *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - doblada al español neutro *Chicas en conflicto - doblada al español neutro *Chloe - doblada al español neutro *Comando especial - doblada al español neutro *Cuando el amor es para siempre - doblada al español neutro *Cuarentena - doblada al español neutro *Cuarentena 2: Terminal - doblada al español neutro *Cuenta conmigo - redoblaje en español neutro *Decisiones extremas - doblada al español neutro *Días de gloria - redoblaje en español neutro *Django sin cadenas - doblada al español neutro *Drácula de Bram Stoker - redoblaje en español neutro *El casamiento de Raquel - doblada al español neutro *El caza recompensas - doblada al español neutro *El día del juicio final - doblada al español neutro *El escape perfecto - doblada al español neutro *El escuadrón del crimen - doblada al español neutro *El juego de la fortuna - doblada al español neutro *El imaginario mundo del Dr. Parnassus - doblada al español neutro *El libro de los secretos - doblada al español neutro *El quinto elemento - redoblaje en español neutro *El último gran héroe - redoblaje en español neutro *Enseñanza de vida - doblada al español neutro *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza - doblada al español neutro *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - doblada al español neutro *Hanna - doblada al español neutro *Higher Ground - doblada al español neutro *Hostal III - doblada al español neutro *Jumanji - redoblaje en español neutro *Karate Kid - redoblaje en español neutro *Karate Kid II - redoblaje en español neutro *Kramer vs. Kramer - redoblaje en español neutro *Laberinto - redoblaje en español neutro *La chica del dragón tatuado - doblada al español neutro *La cruda verdad - doblada al español neutro *La entrega inmediata - doblada al español neutro *La laguna azul - redoblaje en español neutro *La prisión espacial - doblada al español neutro *Legión de Ángeles - doblada al español neutro *Leyendas de pasión - redoblaje en español neutro *Locuras de carnaval - doblada al español neutro *Machete - doblada al español neutro *Malas enseñanzas - doblada al español neutro *Married Life - doblada al español neutro *Medianoche en París - doblada al español neutro *Moon - doblada al español neutro *Muerte en el funeral - doblada al español neutro *No te metas con Zohan - doblada al español neutro *Noches de encanto - doblada al español neutro *Patrulla de frontera - doblada al español neutro *Peligrosa compañia - doblada al español neutro *Perros de paja - doblada al español neutro *Piensa como hombre - doblada al español neutro *Querido John - doblada al español neutro *Red social - doblada al español neutro *Rescate al Alba - doblada al español neutro *Robot & Frank - doblada al español neutro *Roxanne - redoblaje en español neutro *S.W.A.T.: Tormenta de fuego - doblada al español neutro *Se dice de mí... - doblada al español neutro *Silverado - redoblaje en español neutro *Sparkle: La gran estrella - doblada al español neutro *Su primera vez - doblada al español neutro *Taxi Driver - redoblaje en español neutro *¿Te acuerdas de anoche? - redoblaje en español neutro *The Ides of March - doblada al español neutro *The Men Who Stare at Goats - doblada al español neutro *The Young Victoria - doblada al español neutro *This Is It - doblada al español neutro *Tierra de zombies - doblada al español neutro *Un crimen en el futuro - doblada al español neutro *Un crimen inconfesable - doblada al español neutro *Una boda complicada - doblada al español neutro *Una nueva oportunidad - doblada al español neutro *Venganza despiadada - doblada al español neutro *Venganza letal - doblada al español neutro *Votos de amor - doblada al español neutro *¿...Y dónde están los Morgan? - doblada al español neutro 'Summit Entertainment' *12 horas - doblada al español neutro *El perfume: Historia de un asesino - doblada al español neutro *Estafa de amor - doblada al español neutro *Secreto de sangre - doblada al español neutro *The Hurt Locker - doblada al español neutro 'Lionsgate' *Beyond the Sea - doblada al español neutro *Crank 2: Alto Voltaje - doblada al español neutro *El hotel del millón de dólares - doblada al español neutro *Persecución mortal - doblada al español neutro 'The Weinstein Company' *Lawless - doblada al español neutro *Nine: Una vida de pasión - doblada al español neutro *The Road - doblada al español neutro 'Otros proyectos' *¿Dónde quedó el amor? - doblada al español neutro *A contra corriente - doblada al español neutro *Algo muy personal (Touchstone Pictures) - doblada al español neutro *Cleaner - doblada al español neutro *Defendor - doblada al español neutro *Doubting Thomas - doblada al español neutro *El imparable - doblada al español neutro *El nombre del juego - redoblaje en español neutro *Ellos y ellas - redoblaje en español neutro *Estado de gracia - redoblaje en español neutro *Evil Dead - doblada al español neutro *Herencia de sangre - doblada al español neutro *La última estación - doblada al español neutro *Los años pantanosos de Kermit - doblada al español neutro *Marido por accidente - doblada al español neutro *Mi historia sin mí - redoblaje en español neutro *Monster: Asesina en serie - doblada al español neutro *Piraña 3D - doblada al español neutro *Pobre Anastasia - doblada al español neutro *Pollo con ciruelas - doblada al español neutro *Quartet (BBC/'The Weinstein Company') - doblada al español neutro *Shinjuku Incident *Silence Becomes You - doblada al español neutro *Soltero en casa (Paramount) - doblada al español neutro *The Whole Nine Yards - doblada al español neutro *Un asesino en la escuela - doblada al español neutro *La pipa de la virginidad *The First to Go *Enduring Love *Resurrecting the Champ *Left Behind: World at War *Pistol Whipped *Perfect Holiday *The Mechanik *Copenhagen *Mariken *More Than Just a Game *The Story Lady *Polar Bear King *It Could Happen to You *The Skycrawlers *Under Fire *Fatal Rescue *Faster *Winter of Frozen Dreams *The Woodsman *The Soccer Nanny *Jesse Stone: Benefit of the Doubt *The Damned United *The Commissioner *Fumata blanca *30 Days *Angel Protectors *Best Men *Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter *Breaking the Waves *Cage of Death *Castle Rock *He Got Game *Kickboxer's Tears *Knockout *Let It Snow *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 *New Rose Hotel *Nice Guys Sleep Alone *No Place Like Home *One Man Army *Perdita Durango *Perfect Game *Red Wolf *Spooky House *The Ancient State of Loulan *The Christmas Shoes *The Citizen *The Retrievers 'Telefilms' *Amor en Boston - doblada al español neutro *Custodia - doblada al español neutro *Drew Peterson: Untouchable - doblada al español neutro *El asesino del internet - doblada al español neutro *El secreto de la sirena - doblada al español neutro *Hannah's Law - doblada al español neutro *Justicia para Natalee - doblada al español neutro *La biografiía de Georgia O'Keeffe - doblada al español neutro *La historia de Natalee Holloway - doblada al español neutro *Las fabulosas cinco: El escándalo de las porristas de Texas - doblada al español neutro *Of Two Minds - doblada al español neutro *Pumpkinhead 4: Blood Feud *Sundays at Tiffany's - doblada al español neutro *The National Tree - doblada al español neutro *Un giro de la vida - doblada al español neutro 'Series de televisión' *¡No te lo pongas! *Barking Mad *Baxter - doblada al español neutro *Bear en la gran casa azul - doblada al español neutro *Beautiful People - doblada al español neutro *Ben and Kate - doblada al español neutro *Breaking Bad - doblada al español neutro *Chasing Nature *Damages - doblada al español neutro *Dante's Cove - doblada al español neutro *Detectives del pasado - doblada al español neutro *Don Matteo - doblada al español neutro y al portugués brasileño *Drop Dead Diva - doblada al español neutro *El cazador de cocodrilos - doblada al español neutro *El mundo salvaje de Darcy - doblaje al español neutro y al portugués brasileño *El show de los Muppets - doblada al español neutro *El último macho - doblada al español neutro *Fear Factor - doblada al español neutro *Franklin & Bash - doblada al español neutro *Fuga en el espacio - Farscape - doblada al español neutro *Hawthorne - doblada al español neutro *Justified - doblada al español neutro *La mafia de Cachemira - doblada al español neutro *La tiendita de Mopatop - doblada al español neutro *Last Resort - doblada al español neutro *Los ángeles de Charlie - doblada al español neutro *Los mejores Guinness World Records - doblada al español neutro *Lost Girl - doblada al español neutro *Made in Jersey - doblada al español neutro *Mental - doblada al español neutro *Murder in Mind *Necessary Roughness - doblada al español neutro *Pan Am - doblada al español neutro *Petcétera *Recuerdos criminales - doblada al español neutro *Rescátame - doblada al español neutro *Splat! - doblada al español neutro *Stargate SG-1 - doblaje al español neutro y al portugués brasileño *Testigo silencioso - doblada al español neutro *The Big C - doblada al español neutro *The Client List - doblada al español neutro *The Killing - doblada al español neutro *The Tudors - doblada al español neutro *The Unusuals - doblada al español neutro *Thomas y sus amigos - doblada al español neutro *Trapped *Totally Frank - doblada al español neutro *Woke Up Dead - doblada al español neutro *XIII - doblada al español neutro 'Miniseries' *Cásate conmigo - doblada al español neutro *Hatfields y McCoys - doblada al español neutro *Coma - doblada al español neutro *Superstorm 'Documentales' *Animal Crime Scene *Animal Planet al extremo - doblada al español neutro *Green: The New Red, White and Blue *La hora crítica *La rana desaparecida *Los nuevos detectives - doblada al español neutro *Reescribiendo la historia - doblada al español neutro *Return to Flight HD: The Inside Story *Sala de maternidad - doblada al español neutro *Seven Ages of Rock - doblada al español neutro *The Travel Guy *Unsolved History: Death of Princess Diana *Untold Stories of the ER *Vets in Practice - doblada al español neutro *Violent Hawaii 'Series animadas' *Allen Gregory - doblada al español neutro *Angela Anaconda - doblada al español neutro *Bob's Burgers - doblada al español neutro *Dientes de lata - doblada al español neutro *Little Monsters *Ratz - doblada al español neutro *Simsala Grimm - doblada al español neutro *Stripperella - doblada al español neutro *The Boondocks - doblada al español neutro *Vecinos infernales - doblada al español neutro *Wolverine y los X-Men - doblada al español neutro 'Anime' *Historias de fantasmas - doblada al español neutro *Marvel Anime - doblada al español neutro 'Películas animadas' *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - doblada al español neutro *La princesa encantada: Una navidad mágica - doblada al español neutro *Ocho noches de locura - doblada al español neutro 'Películas de anime' *En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro - doblada al español neutro *Resident Evil: Infierno - doblada al español neutro Traductores *Andrea María Porto *Camila Nadal Casas *Carolina Krupnik *Eric Dahlgren *Fernando Martín Cobo *Gabriela Alejandra Minsky *Gabriela Rodriguez *Gisela Cracco *Julieta Giambastiani *Laura Montaldo *Laura Wittner *Lorena Palacios *Mara Campbell *María Mercedes Correa Bustos *Mariela Schuster *Patricia Colombo *Paula Safar *Sandra De Luca *Silvina Alvarez Arana *Victoria Andrea Gemma *Yerel Varguillas Directores *Alejandro Outeyral *Leo Goldberg *Alberto Ramírez Beni *Gustavo Maher *Luciano Carriquiry *Nicolás Chudnovsky *Pablo Falduto *Mariano Calabró *Leo Marcus *Christian Dos Anjos *Carlos Gómez *Pablo Iglesias *María Mendiry Personal *Carlos Schuster - dueño, propietario y director creativo *Mariela Schuster - gerente de producción *Juan Manuel Flores - editor de video y control de calidad de productos audiovisuales *Damian Seoane - ingeniero y grabador de audio y mezcla (1997-2000) *Sebastián Rodríguez Rius - coordinador de producción (2006-2008) *Lucas Santa Ana - corrector y sincronizador de subtítulos *Mariano Calabro - técnico de mezcla y operador de grabación *Hernán Dómine - editor y control de calidad *Gonzalo de la Rosa - post-producción *Christian Dos Anjos - operador *Gastón Malacrida - ingeniero de audio *Pablo Romero - ingeniero de audio *Daniel Michel - ingeniero de audio *Fernando Orlandi - técnicos de post-producción de audio *Luciano Carriquiry - técnico de post-producción de audio *Diego Pinasco - técnico de grabación *Sebastián Mársico - post-producción de audio y editor de diálogos *Cristian Branca *Damián Lopez *Damián Seone - técnico de grabación *Victoria Andrea Gemma - edición y subtitulado Enlaces externos *Sitio web de la empresa Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje argentinas